You da One
by Naya5064
Summary: My first story is about Brittana. They are in senior year and prom is just around the corner. It's not much yet but I wanted to wait for your respones to continue
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'I'm sooo exited about prom tomorrow, I just can't sleep.' Santana said to her girlfriend while lying in bed tangled up together. Brittany's eyes were so locked with Santana's she wished that time stood still right then and there. She and Santana have been together now for almost a year now but she still could not believe the hottest girl is school was here girlfriend. As she was thinking about the first time they met she instantly got red cheeks. Santana noticed her girl wasn't paying attention. 'Britt-Britt are you hearing what I'm saying?' When she didn't got an answer she started tickling Britt and kiss her in the neck. 'San stop! You know I can't stop laughing when you do this'  
'Aw that's a shame because I love it when you laugh your lungs out!' the beautiful Latina smirked while tickling Brittany even more.

'All the others will be bitched out by me at prom so you and I are going to be the queens baby' Santana said while Brittany's laughter reduced a little. 'Honey, you don't have to be mean, we will be the prom queens because everyone will see how much we love each other..' Brittany said just before she softly kissed Santana on her soft juicy lips.

'Okay now we have to go to sleep or we're going to look exhausted tomorrow, not that it will keep us from winning though..'Santana said with a grin on her face while looking in the most brightest baby blue eyes that belonged to her girlfriend. Brittany kissed the girl lying next to her on the nose before they both nod off with Santana's arms wrapped around Britt's waist. 'I love you boo..so much' Santana said while thinking how lucky she is with the cutest girl on earth. 'Love you to sweetie…'

The next morning the buzzer went off to soon for both of the girls because they were very comfortable right now while making out. As Santana pulled Brittany closer to her chest she noticed the girl with the blue eyes was hesitating. 'What's wrong baby?' She looked up to the blonde and saw a kind of a sadness she couldn't stand. Tears were falling down on Brittany's cheeks and pulled her closer again to kiss the tears away. 'Are you okay Britt? Tell me what's wrong..why are you so sad? Did I do something wrong?'

'No of course not honey, I'm fine. I just thought about what's going to happen after prom and graduation. I'm really happy for you that you got to go to L.A. University but I'll be stuck here because I'm too stupid to go to college..'

The brown eyed girl took Brittany's face in her hands and stared deeply in the gorgeous blue eyes of her girlfriend. 'Don't you ever say that! You are NOT stupid Britt-Britt! You may not be book smart but you're a genius when it comes to dancing and us. You're so amazing that I can describe with words how much I love you…'

Brittany now saw the sadness in her girlfriends eyes knowing she shouldn't have said that..'I'm sorry sweetie, you're right…look I'm…' Brittany was cut off in the middle of her sentence when Santana's mom stormed into the room. 'Girls! Time to get up or you will be late! It's a big day for the both of you…'

'Mom, didn't you learn how to knock? We were in the middle of something..' Santana said a bit annoyed by her tiring mother. Although she loved her mother to pieces she hated the way she was treated her like a child. 'You two are always in the middle of something. I'm sorry but you have to get up now. You're already late…' Brittany looked her girlfriend in the eye thinking her future mother in law had a point. 'Your mom is right babe, I have to be at school in 30 min. I still have so much work to do, decorating and stuff…' Santana took a lock of the blonde's beautiful, now messy, hair in her hand before putting it behind Britt's ear. Brittany nodded her head because she was starting to forget what she was saying.

'Stop it babe..don't try to distract me. You're not getting out of this! You promised me you would help me today...' She looked at the Latina a bit disappointed, thinking she forgot. 'Off course I will help you , silly..' Santana lied, hoping Britt didn't notice anything. She did promise her girlfriend to help her out with the decoration but she wasn't really into that goofy stuff, at least not in public. Also she would be stuck with Berry all day long because she was helping out to. She thought Berry was the most irritating and self centered person she ever met. But she puts up with the dwarfs crap every time because Brittany kinda likes her.

The blonde jumped out of bed dragging the girl she loved with her. 'Wanna take a shower together…we can get breakfast on the way to school..' she asked with a seductive grin. Santana instantly had a huge smile on her face. 'You know how much I love our sexy morning showers…I just can't resist…' With her eyes still locked desirable with her favorite blue eyes she began to undress the blonde in front of her. Brittany giggled instantly and ripped Santana's clothes off and started kissing her everywhere. Santana pushed the blonde into the shower for some sweet loving. 'I love you so much babe…' 'Me too San..'

After the heavenly shower they were already 20 min. late. Berry was going the kill them for sure. Brittany went to the passengers door of Santana's car to hop in but her girlfriend was faster and hold the door open for the blonde girl who was wearing the cutest outfit. She had some blue skinny pants with white sneakers and a white tank top. Santana thought Britt looked the best in those clothes because it really suites her body shape the best. 'Aw thanks honey, that's so sweet. I really have the best girlfriend ever…' Brittany looked at her girlfriend before kissing her on the nose. Then Santana got in the car and they took off to pick up some breakfast. They were talking and laughing all the way upon school when Santana saw Rachel standing outside of the gym, waiting impatiently tapping her foot. 'Oh shit, Miss Yentl is going to mess my day up, I can see it in her beady little eyes. Oh god do I hate her..'

'Come on San, be nice she is my friend. Please…for me?' Brittany pouted her mouth looking at the Latina who's about to go all Lima heights. Santana took a deep breath and thought she had to do this for her girlfriend or else she would be in trouble..So Santana was going to try to be as nice as she could possibly be.

'Hi Berry, I'm sorry we are late but we over slept. But now we are all fired up and ready to help…' Santana said this in the best way she could.


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana! Brittany! You two are late!"

'Hi Berry, I'm sorry we are late but we over slept. But now we are all fired up and ready to help…' Santana said this in the best way she could.

"There is still so much work to do around here. Luckily I was here working this whole morning. If it wasn't for me this place would be a mess. Oh well maybe it's best that I almost did everything around here because then it's perfect." Rachel couldn't help but smile odiously to Santana who was about to explode but Rachel continued her lecture… 'Oh by the way I still have a chore that's perfect for you…everything has to be cleaned yet so if you two would like to get started please..'

Santana was done being nice, she had to hold herself not to slap Rachel in the face. 'Alright you dwarf, now listen. Stop the whining, don't make me to go all Lima heights on your ass again! Because this time I won't be nice. I will cut you so bad that even…' The furious Latina was cut off by Brittany who couldn't stand it anymore..'Stop the violence! Rachel? San? Please stop fighting, I can't handle this, please… I want to make this place perfect but I can't if you don't stop fighting.' Santana saw the sad, disappointed look on her girl's face, thinking that she couldn't see her girlfriend so sad, so she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. 'I'm sorry baby, you're right. I don't want to ruin your big night, after all this is all your idea. You planned everything perfectly…' Brittany face lit up immediately and a big smile was now on her face. Santana thought Britt was the cutest and most adorable girl she ever saw when she smiled. Brittany looked very loving into Santana's eyes and moved closer to her. 'Uhm excuse me? Santana, this was all my idea. Brittany did nothing except drawing a sketch of fairy decoration she wanted. I planned the whole thing..' Rachel couldn't help it, she didn't want them to think Brittany actually planned everything and she didn't do anything , being lazy, because that would ruin her reputation of utter perfection. Brittany instantly started crying. Santana couldn't hold herself any longer. 'Ok bitch, that is! You can't make my girl cry and get away with it..' Santana grabbed Rachel by the hair down on the floor and dragged her all the way into the choir room. Rachel screamed and was trying to get loose but the Latina was so furious she didn't even hear Brittany trying to convince her to let Rachel go. In the choir room she dragged the screaming girl into a wall high closet where she locked her up. 'Now let's see if you can organize your way out of this dwarf..' Santana smirked when she turned the key around and put it in her bra. Rachel kept banging on the closet door but she knew Santana already left the room.

When she got back to Brittany, she saw the ridiculously beautiful blonde staring at her with her mouth dropped. 'What Britt? She got what she deserved, you know I can't stand it if someone makes you cry..' Brittany was really annoyed by her girlfriends behavior at this moment. She had the you-know-you-did-something-bad- look on her face with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. 'Ugh..alright babe. As soon as we are done in the gym I will free Yentl. Alright? Can we please make your gym perfect for tonight?'

'No San, do it now…or else I 'm not going to prom with you. You can't just lock people up like that. Let her go now and apologize. I know everyone is saying you are a bad person but I know that's not true. But if you don't let her go now then I think I was wrong..' Santana saw the disappointed look in her favorite pair of blue eyes and she knew she was wrong, but she wanted to make the dwarf pay for what she did.. 'Oh come on Britt-Britt. She needed to learn a lesson. I was nice to her and she just started to go all diva on me. And besides, it wasn't me. I was taken over by Snixx, you know. You can't hold me responsible for that..' Santana knew her girlfriend wasn't buying any of it. 'Ok San, then you and Snixx go and apologize or you can sleep on the couch tonight. The both of you..'

'Fine… I'll go get her and apologize.. You know you can get me to do anything when you say that. I'll be back in a minute..' Brittany couldn't help but smile victoriously at the girl she loved. 'See, I knew you weren't a bad person..' Brittany said before she kissed Santana on the tip of her nose. 'Yeah yeah, I'm really nice..' Santana rolled with her eyes and smiled before she ran off the get Rachel.

After the whole day of Santana and Brittany decorating the gym, Rachel had to clean the whole gym. Brittany liked Rachel but she still didn't like what she said to her earlier so she thought of a punishment. While Rachel was cleaning Santana wrapped her arms around Britt's waist from behind and smiled. 'Britt, the gym looks perfect..It's like a night club, so awesome. I love it!'  
'Thanks honey, I hope everyone else likes it too.'  
'I'm sure they will babe..Now, we've got to go know and change or we will be late at our own prom..So I will drop you of at Quinn's house to pick you up later. You can get ready there to look even more stunning than you do now.' Santana said with a smile and a wink. 'Okay sweetie, let's go..'

Later that evening Santana was getting nervous thinking about tonight. She wants it to be perfect. Last year didn't go so well so she wanted to make this one right.. After one last look in the mirror she ran downstairs, grabbed her purse and her keys but was stopped in the middle of the hallway by her excited mother. 'Oh Santana honey, you look so beautiful, let me take a picture..Brittany is going to be amazed when you see's you…' Santana's head turn red as she was getting pretty irritated by her mother. 'Mom, please stop it. I'm already running late. Can you just please let me go, Britt is waiting for me..'  
'Oh come on dear, please just one picture? Please?' Santana knew that if she kept resisting her mom won't let her go and she would be totally late for prom. 'Alright mom, a quick one then. Hurry up..'  
'Uh Santana honey, you have to smile when someone takes your picture you know.' Santana faked the biggest smile she could, she was excited to go to prom but the whining of her mom started to piss her off, hoping her mom wouldn't notice. 'That's much better honey, ok one more..'  
'That's enough mom, I've got to go now or I will be in trouble..' Santana couldn't hold her anymore.  
'Bye mom, see you tomorrow..' Mrs. Lopez looked confused and shocked to her daughter. 'Tomorrow? Where are you going then? 'Mom, I've told you, after prom, me and Brittany are staying over at Quinn's house. Okay? Bye now..I really got to go.'  
'Alright then. Have a good time, be safe, don't get drunk and give Brittany a kiss from me will you honey?' Santana didn't hear everything her mother was saying because she was already halfway the driveway. 'Ok, bye mom'

When Santana got to her car she made a mental note to thank her parents again for her birthday present. They got her a brand new car. Actually it wasn't new, it was a ford mustang 1967. It was dark grey with blue racing stripes on the hood and top of the car. Her dad fully restored it and she thought it was the coolest car ever! Brittany also loved the car because the motor made that 'awesome noise like a chainsaw' she claimed.  
Santana rushed over to Quinn's house and pulled into the driveway. When she got out of the car she was so nervous. She rang the doorbell when she remembered the corsage she got for her girl that was still in the car. Santana almost stumbled when she raced back to the car. Just when the front door opened Santana was back from her car. Quinn looked at her best friend with an approving nod. 'Well Santana, I think Brittany is going to be stunned when she sees you, but you're also going to get surprised.'  
'Hi Quinn, you look nice too. Now show me the way to my hot, gorgeous girlfriend' Quinn ran back upstairs to go and get Brittany down. Santana was getting a bit impatient when Quinn came back down with a beautiful blonde right behind her. Santana looked a bit confused but then her whole face just lit up by one look on Brittany's face. 'Britt, baby, is that you?'


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank everyone for the favorites and alerts. Thanks so much! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Also it's not that much but I hope you like it though!**

Chapter 3

Santana's jaw dropped wide open as she looked at the tall blond girl. She was filled with pride that the hot blonde girl in front of her was her girlfriend. "Britt-Britt! Oh my God, you look so beautiful.. I'm so lucky to call you my own." She kept staring at her, looking her up and down over and over and over again."But honey, you do know my name is Brittany, right?" Brittany looked a little confused. "Oh no babe, I meant that I'm so lucky that you are mine.." Santana took one step closer to Brittany and touched her nose with the tip of her finger."Oh ok, I get it.." Brittany said before she glanced over her shoulder towards Quinn. "See, I told you she would like it. I know my Sanny.." Santana still couldn't take her eyes off the blonde beauty who was wearing an ocean blue. It is a strapless dress and has such a cute back with a bow on it. She wore her long blonde hair up with a silver hairpin she got from her grandmother. Brittany's cheeks turned red when she noticed Santana kept staring at her. A smile appeared upon the Latina's face and her look turned a bit seductive when she gazed her girlfriend up and down once more. "You don't look so bad yourself San! You're hot!" Brittany squealed while wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck, pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips. She really thought Santana looked hot, she wore a deep red satin dress. It was also strapless and her curly black hair draped loosely on her shoulders. The Latina closed the gap again with her lips but this time it wasn't a quick peck. Santana's hands grabbed the blonde's waist and pulled her even closer. Opening their mouths, the kiss had gotten deeper and more heated as they got carried away before Quinn interrupted them. "Iew, gross you guys! Stop it or we will never be on time!" Brittany giggled when she pulled away to look over to the other blonde with a smirk on her face. "Yeah yeah, cool it Fabray. Let's go" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at the couple in front of her.

* * *

She still couldn't believe they were going to prom as a couple. She always thought they would be a secret forever because of Santana's insecurities but she knew she had overcome them because of Brittany. Brittany was the brave one. Unlike Santana, she didn't care what everyone thought about them and only wanted to be herself in front of everyone and being in love with Santana was a part of that. Quinn also knew how hard it still was for both of them. At school everyone reacted pretty accepting, except for a few douche bags who bullied the girls and call them names in the hallways but one deadly glare from Santana was enough to make them stop. The reaction of girls parents was another thing. Santana's parents were very understanding and accepted their daughter like the way she is. But Brittany's parents weren't like that. Quinn remembered the day Brittany told her parents about her and Santana and how devastated they both were..

"_Mom? Dad?" Brittany called while walking into the living room where her dad was watching TV and her mom was at the dining table with her computer. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" Brittany had a good relationship with her parents but she didn't know if it was going to last with what she was about to tell them. "Sure honey, let's all take a seat at the table.." Her dad spoke up and moved out of the couch, turning the TV off before taking a seat. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Mr. Pierce said with a reassuring smile so his daughter would continue. Her mom looked but didn't say anything. Brittany took a few deep breaths before she spoke up. When most of her nerves had calmed down she spoke up. "Mom, Dad, I have something important to tell you. It may not be exactly what you want for me but please hear me out. I, I..I'm in love. With Santana. I loved her from the moment I met her and as time passes by, our love keeps growing even bigger. She is my best friend and my soul mate. I love her so much and I really would be lost without her. I hope you understand and still love me.." Brittany was interrupted by her mother slamming the top of her computer down so hard that she was startled and jumped up in her chair. She looked at both her parents. Her dad's face was in total shock, he was speechless. When she looked at her mother she saw the woman's eyes turned dark. Her eyebrows were frowned together. She had a deadly glare, Brittany had never seen. "Get. Out. Now!" Mrs. Pierce yelled at her daughter who was now scared to death. She had never seen her mother like this. Regaining her confidence a bit Brittany spoke up again. "Mom please, I'm still the same, I just love Santana. That not a bad thing and I…" Brittany was cut off again by her mother. "Don't call me that! I don't have a daughter. I want you to leave! Now! I don't want to see you ever again! Grab your stuff and go.." Mrs. Pierce stood up from the table, waiting for her husband to do the same. By this time Brittany was crying and trying to hold herself together. "Dad? Please don't do this.." she pleaded. Brittany's dad had his gaze on the table the whole time his wife spoke to their daughter. Now he looked up at the blonde with a blank expression. "I'm so disappointed at you. How could you do this to us? I want you to leave now! You can come get your stuff tomorrow when were not home. Leave now! You make me sick!" her dad also stood up, waiting for the girl in front of them to leave. Brittany had stop crying and was filled with anger but she kept her emotions in control. She turned around and headed for the front door when her mother's cold voice stopped her in her tracks. "I want all of your stuff gone tomorrow. And I mean everything, I don't want anything of you in my house!" Brittany didn't even turn around, she just wanted to get out of there so she could let her feeling flow. She took a deep breath and left the house with her head held high. But when she was out of sight, the tears began streaming down her cheeks. She started running without knowing where she was going. After a few blocks she stopped and sat down in front of a random house. She couldn't take it anymore and broke down. After a while she calmed down a bit and took out her phone to call her girlfriend. After ringing a couple times, she heard Santana's sweet voice answering the phone.._

"_**Hey baby girl, everything alright?" Santana heard her girlfriend sobbing through the phone.**_

"_**San? Can you come and get me? Please?"**_

"_**Sure babe, where are you? Everything okay? What happened?"**_

"_**Can you just come get me? I'll explain when I see you..I don't really know where I am though. I ran away a couple of blocks but I don't recognize this place."**_

"_**Can you look for the street name Britt?"**_

"_**Uhm yeah sure, hang on"**_

_Brittany stood up from the ground and walked around with shaky legs. Trying to find the street name, she saw a familiar car riding by. She waved at the driver who stopped immediately when seeing Brittany. The blonde ran over to the car when the driver got out of it. "Britt, are you okay? What are you doing here?" Brittany threw herself into Quinn's arms who had a worried look on her face. Brittany started crying and couldn't say anything. Quinn held her friend tight, worried about what made the girl so upset. She saw the phone in Brittany's hand and took it to see who she was calling. When she saw it was Santana, she started speaking._

"_**Santana?"**_

"_**Quinn? Where's Britt? Is she alright? Why isn't she on the phone? What's going on ?"**_

"_**Calm down Santana, I've just found her walking down the street and when I pulled over she almost fell into my arms crying. Do you know what happened?"**_

"_**No I don't know. What is she saying?"**_

"_**Nothing, she's just crying a lot. What's going on?"**_

"_**Can you just bring her to me Q? She needs me.."**_

"_**Sure San, we'll be right there."**_

"_**Thanks Q.."**_

_When Quinn pulled into Santana's drive way, she saw the Latina sitting on the front porch, waiting for them to arrive. As soon as the car was parked, Santana was already at the passenger's door to get Brittany out of the car. The blonde had pulled her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She was staring out of the window, a blank face and a hollow look in her eyes. Brittany didn't even notice where she was until Santana gently grabbed her hand and started speaking to the blonde. "Britt? Are you okay? Tell me what happened?" Brittany snapped out of her gaze and turned to face the Latina. When Brittany saw her girlfriend, her face turned desperate and scared. She jumped out of the seat into Santana's arms. They stumbled to the ground, Santana falling flat on her ass with Brittany into her lap. The blonde put her arms around Santana's neck and hold on so tight the Latina had difficulty breathing. Santana grabbed Brittany just as tightly around her waist and rocked her gently back and forth. Brittany was now crying hysterically and loud it scared Santana to death. She wondered what made her so upset."Baby, talk to me..Can you tell me what happened?" When she still didn't get an answer she tried to get up without disturbing Brittany. "Quinn, can you help me get up? I want to carry her inside so I can calm her down." Quinn nodded and without answering she helped the girls get up. Santana stood a bit unsteady because Brittany literally hung around her neck. When she was a bit more stabilized, Santana grabbed Brittany's thighs and pulled her up and wrapped her legs around her waist. Brittany held on tight when the Latina walked towards her house. Quinn followed the girls, knowing they could use her help and support._

_As they reached Santana's room , Brittany was still crying. Santana walked towards her bed and took a seat at the head board, pulling the blonde closer. Quinn stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do or say. Santana saw the other blonde, looking worried and confused. "Quinn, can you help me to put the cover on Brittany please?" Quinn nodded and still didn't say anything. She quietly made her way towards the other side of the rooms. She pulled the cover up and placed it on top of the girls. After a couple of minutes, Quinn finally spoke up "Santana, what's going on? Why is she upset?" _

"_I don't know either Q, but it's best we just let her be for now. She will tell is when she's ready." Quinn noticed the crack in Santana's voice, knowing it upset her to see her girlfriend like this. She decided to let them have some privacy and leave. "San, I'm gonna go now so when she calms down you two can talk." Santana now also had tears in her eyes, but was trying to hold them back. "Okay, thanks Quinn. I call you when I know some more." Quinn nodded at the Latina and turned around to leave the room. "Quinn?" Santana called her back "Thanks for being here, for both of us." A small smile appeared on both Quinn and Santana's face. "No problem San, call me when you need me.."_


End file.
